How's your father doing?
by McKenzie rox
Summary: Third story in the English mess up series. Arthur calls Alfred and asks how his father is doing which results in an English booty call? UsUk. Pure smut.


Alfred whistled the his Star-Spangled Banner to himself as he washed dishes from last nights supper. He jumped as his phone started singing. "Lets have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco-"  
He hurried to pick it up before Arthur gave up and pressed it to his ear "Sup?"  
"..." The line was silent for a moment and Arthur's voice came through, a tone of embarrassment clear, "How's your father?"  
Alfred cocked his head "What?"  
Arthur suddenly yelled at Alfred "YES OR NO, ALFRED!"  
"Yes?!" The line went dead and Alfred stared at the phone. After a few minutes he shrugged and continued washing the dishes.  
His whistling continued, changing to the ring tone of his favorite Brit, and he scrubbed at the plate. He cursed lightly as the frail plate shattered in his hands and he huffed throwing away the shards. He continued washing and had been when a pair of arms ran around him and he felt a chest heaving on his back. He looked back and grinned "Hey, Artie, what are you doing here?"  
"... You said yes..." Arthur buried his head into Alfred's back and curled closer wrapping his arms around Alfred, undoing his belt with ease.  
Alfred's eyes widened as Arthur began undoing his zipper and his hands delved in and he stiffened shocked "Whoa! What the helllllll-" the l lasted as Arthur began stroking Alfred's member, ears red with his blush, and Alfred dropped his head forward grabbing the counter for balance "Whoa, Artie."  
He reluctantly grabbed Arthur's hands and tried pulling them away and Arthur grimaced "Stop that, this is embarrassing enough already!"  
Alfred went to ask but stiffened as Arthur pressed flush against Alfred and ground his erection against his ass. "Wha- dude, is this a booty call?" He turned around and scooped Arthur up turning around "But I'm washing dishes, so how bout you help me first?" Arthur's face was bright red as he was set spread eagle on Alfred's counter. He hurried to cover himself and Alfred clicked his tongue in disapproval catching his hands and set them to either side of his legs. He moved between Arthur's spread legs and stared down. Arthur had apparently stripped down to only a long black trench coat and purple scarf.  
Arthur panted, erection standing proud as Arthur shrunk down embarrassed. "Stop staring, wanker."  
Alfred shook his head "What the heck are you wearing?"  
Arthur flushed deeper "... Sherlock's outfit."  
"Why?"  
"... I wear it while watching Sherlock."  
"And why are you wearing it here?"  
"Cause I was watching Sherlock and I got bloody horny, that's why!" He flushed deeper and tried to look upset at Alfred.  
"... Pfft." Arthur's anger faded lightly but he remained glaring "Dude, you coulda changed. Did someone see you? How did you get horny?" He moved to set his head on Arthur's shoulder sucking and biting the neck beside him continuing to wash dishes.  
Arthur keened and whispered painedly "I was- reading- ah- I was reading fictions and..." Alfred let go to switch spots latching back on. Arthur's head lolled away from Alfred to give him more room "And it was in America and- mmmmm. And so I just called. And of coursssssse no one saw me you wan- ker!" His eyes, clouded in lust, locked on Alfred "And why the hell are you washing dishes, you said yes."  
Alfred grinned setting the last of the dishes to the side. Sliding his hands through the water he looked Arthur over "You'll have to explain later." He leaned down sucking on one of Arthur's nipples. Arthur moaned at the stimulation and Alfred grabbed the dish soap behind Arthur slicking up his hands with it and grabbed Arthur's cock. The smaller nation squirmed on the counter and latched onto Alfred's neck quickly. He bit down and sucked harshly mumbling around it "Alfred stop that and get the hell inside me."  
Alfred's head lolled back and he gave a short groan until Arthur grabbed his erect member rubbing it and stared intently at Alfred "I want this." He gave it a squeeze in his rubbing "Inside me."  
Alfred went weak in the knees when Arthur grabbed him and gripped the counter again "Fuck- Arthur I have to prepare yo-" he was cut off as Arthur gave an annoyed look through the fog of pleasure and grabbed the soap behind him and slid off the counter leaning over it. He lifted a leg up on the counter exposing his opening. He dipped his hand into the warm water and shuddered at it before putting some soap on his hands. He rubbed them together and reached back penetrating himself with his soapy fingers.  
Alfred gave a grunt as he watched Arthur until his will gave way and he picked Arthur up putting him back on the counter, away from the sink this time. Arthur reclined onto the wall and spread his legs widely giving him plenty of space. His hips twitched as his fingers worked in and out of himself and he squeezed his eyes shut biting his lower lip.  
His eyes shot open as something cold enveloped his dick. He looked down to see Alfred pouring the liquid soap over Arthur's cock and Arthur shivered. He whined "Arthur, I can't take it- AH!" He shouted out as Alfred pushed his hands further back making him brush his prostrate. He stiffened and tried for it again whining desperately. Alfred smiled cheerfully and he rubbed the soap on Arthur jacking him off. Arthur thrust up into Alfred's hand and he peeked an eye open, unaware that he had even closed them.  
"But dude this is one of my favorite parts!"  
Arthur groaned and bucked into Alfred's hand gripping the cupboard tightly "Of course it is- nnnnng!" He broke off his complaint to twitch and looked up panting "Alfred just get inside me!"  
Alfred frowned and bucked against the counter lightly "Nah dude, I'm gonna enjoy the show." Arthur grimaced before sending Alfred a devious look. He gulped and Arthur leaned back letting Alfred pump him. He clenched and twitched bucking up into Alfred's hand excitedly and opened his eyes lightly panting, green eyes darkening in desire.  
Alfred whispered lowly. "Fuck I could take you right here."  
Arthur let loose a loud moan and pushed Alfred's hand off crawling back and began pumping himself, bucking speeding up and he keened. His head fell back and he writhed. He soon released the wet organ and flipped over jutting his ass in the air. Alfred stared as Arthur plunged three fingers in and finger fucked himself in front of him. He licked his lips and grabbed the hand jerking it away. Arthur gave a noise of protest until Alfred slammed into him "Fuck!" He didn't wait for Arthur to adjust before thrusting into him mercilessly and Arthur yelped at the sudden large intrusion. It took a few minutes but Arthur finally turned around and hooked his ankles around Alfred thrusting down on him in beat "Took you long- hnnnnnn- enough to- fucking hell! To do that! Had to bloody fuck myself to get you in me!"  
Alfred pouted tugging Arthur off the counter, sliding him in deeper, "But I wanted to watch..." He moved to a wall and pressed Arthur to it thrusting into him again. Arthur yelled out as Alfred slammed into his prostate. Alfred beamed "That's the face I love, dude." He growled lowly and got a quick rhythm thrusting into the magical bundle "Fucking best face ever." The slap of skin on skin resounded in the room and Arthur whined "Could get me hard in a fucking second." His thrusts sped up and he gave a final deep thrust cumming inside Arthur.  
They both leaned on the wall panting "... Alfred get out."  
The younger nation panted and shook his head "Nah dude... I worked for this spot... I'm gonna use it..."  
Arthur gave a confused look until Alfred stuck his hand between them and started pumping Arthur's limp member "Didn't quite catch you cumming. I wanna see." Arthur's eyes widened and Alfred grinned lopsidedly "So, how bout it?"he pushed the member inside Arthur a bit further and pumped him to life. Arthur's eyes rolled back in his head and Alfred beamed "Fuck yeah."  
Arthur blushed "Wanker, I didn't say yes!"  
"Didn't say no either. And you gave me another!" He thrust the hardening erection inside Arthur and Arthur moaned "Fuck, fine, come on then, you bender."  
"Oh heck yes."  
Alfred pushed in and began thrusting until the two stilled as Alfred pants, long abandoned who knows when, began singing again "your in a place for fear, lips are for biting here! Lets make this moment worth a while (lets kill the night and go down in style!) with magic minds, we're plotting my demise, of perspiration and alcohol, as I introduce the bed room brawl!"  
They stilled as the song sang and Alfred grinned evilly pulling Arthur off the wall and snatched his pants up, still inside him. He answered "Sup? The two panted and Alfred gradually began thrusting Arthur down on him again listening to the moans and set the phone on speaker "Bonjour~"

Done~  
I don't know what I'm doing hah  
Sorry for the sucky smut, I'm finding it hard to find time so I just wrote it  
Took me forever to edit it

Arthur: What the bloody hell?!

Alfred: Haha! Dude, got FUCKED.

Mun: Sorry Artie. Love you. e u e

Arthur: Oh I'm sure. Pleasure-

Alfred: Fuck yeah pleasure.

Mun: -snickering-

Arthur: -glares- I was being sarcastic you gits.

Mun: e u e sure~ love you guys all the same! -blows kisses- -strips Arthur- puts in a bunny suit- now you get ready. Gettin some Frenchman in your ass soon.

Arthur: o A o why can't I ever top?!

Mun: soon. But for now, the closest you get is going down on France. -brofists France- so bye guys! Send me ideas you want, any ship, any position, any kink, nothing too weird for me. Cept rape. Not cool guys. E - E I dun do rape. ...AndItWillEndUpDesiredByTheEnd


End file.
